


Proper Planning

by Taricha



Series: Proper Planning and Preparation Prevents Piss Poor Performance [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taricha/pseuds/Taricha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor came back from the Cretaceous with an urge for a threesome, but Abby is not convinced he has picked the right target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vintagememories prompt: Abby/Matt, Blackout or closet sex (at the ARC)

The lights went out just as Abby was about to touch the handle and she heard the distinct click of the lock. Wiggling the handle proved that yes, indeed, she was locked out.

"Damn it!" Her voice echoed up and down the dark, empty stairwell, and she kicked the door just for good measure. She tapped her earphone, shaking her head grimly. "Connor, what is going on?"

As expected, there wasn't any answer, given that the stairwell was cement and blocked most signals. This was the sixth time this week that Connor and Jess's tinkering had caused a lock down. She was just glad that they'd taken out the "remove all the air" portion of the quarantine system as that was, generally speaking, incredibly moronic. At least she wasn't in the elevator this time... being trapped in the damn thing for two hours with Matt had almost led to a very embarrassing bathroom incident. Fortunately, Matt was not terribly talkative, or it may have led to an embarrassing murder incident as well.

She sighed and slumped against the door, watching her breath fog up the reinforced glass. "Who on earth suggested automatic electrical locks?"

"I did."

Abby spun around, hands going automatically to the gun that was not currently at her side. She relaxed as she saw Matt finish jogging up the stairs towards her, his eyebrow raised. 'Raised Eyebrow' seemed to be his only expression other than 'Dead Fish.'

"I see you decided to take the stairs too," Matt said without inflection. Abby had no idea if he was stating the obvious, or attempting some sort of dry wit. If he had been marginally less good looking, she would have found his inability to clearly communicate emotion less irritating, or at least less frequently on her mind.

"I thought it might be less likely I'd get locked out again," she said, sighing. "You suggested the electrical door locks?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Matt peered in through the window. "They can be bypassed, but only from the inside."

"Are you afraid of an incursion of technologically inclined raptors, then?" Abby sank to the floor in a pile of crankiness. Patience wasn't one of her virtues, and she was certain that Connor was doing this on purpose - whether as a punishment or a plot, she wasn't sure, but being trapped in a confined space with Matt was becoming an unfortunate habit.

"Not really, but curious coppers, intrepid reporters, and of course Helen Cutter is always a bit of a menace," Matt said, then frowned. "There's nobody in there." He turned and sat down next to her, his feet splaying out in front of him, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"It's after five on a Friday," Abby pointed out, putting her hands in her own pockets.

"An excellent moment for Connor and Jess to test the security protocols." This time, Abby knew he was attempting to be funny. Well, she hoped.

"It's too bad we ran out of scintillating conversation the last three times this happened," Abby said, yawning.

"At least this time it's light enough to play I spy."

Abby pumped her fist and rolled her eyes. "Hurray."

Matt smiled, the expression crinkling the corner of his eyes. There were lines there, but she almost never saw him actually smile, let alone often enough to embed the expression in his skin. She wondered at what point in his life the man had been cheerful enough to get wrinkled, and why he wasn't now. To be fair, she wondered about Matt a lot - in part because he was a mystery, and mostly because Connor had the hots for him so bad that he was willing to risk serious security risks in order to trap them together. Despite her very adamant suggestions to the contrary, he was convinced that Abby should be the one to ask Matt if he'd like to have a threesome with them. Abby was protesting less on moral grounds (the idea was... not repellent) and more on professional ones, ones related to not wanting to lose her job or dignity.

As if Connor could hear her reluctance, the temperature dropped by a solid degree or ten, and Abby realized that she could see her breath in the air. "Damn him," she muttered, pulling her pathetically thin jacket around her.

"I'm beginning to think he does this on purpose," Matt remarked, seeming unaffected by the cold. There didn't seem to be much that affected him, actually, a fact she found particularly annoying. She'd always had a thing for cool, laconic men, a personal flaw that had almost never ended up leading her to success.

"Yeah, well, he probably does," she grumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, but why does he always trap the two of us together? It seems too perfectly timed to be a coincidence."

Abby glanced over, but his face was as bland as his words. "I have no idea."

Matt raised an eyebrow, and Abby stared defiantly back. "You look cold," he said finally.

She scowled, tucked her chin into her knees, her palms into her armpits. "Connor seems to have turned the thermostat to Arctic."

"Yeah," Matt said, his voice heavy with the weight of consideration. "That's funny. He's trapping us together, in isolated areas, and then turning the heat down."

Beginning to worry, Abby attempted a grin. "That Connor, he's a real practical joker!"

Clearly she wasn't convincing, as Matt's expression slipped from blandly interested to blandly certain, and the panic inside her rose a notch. "Really," she said hastily, seeing her job flash before her eyes, "he, um, he likes to hide the remote and stuff too. Throw snowballs when you're least expecting it, that sort of thing."

"I'm sure he does," Matt said with his trademark equivalent of a smirk. "Abby, you look cold. Why don't you come a little closer? We can conserve body heat while Connor fixes the temperature system."

"Uh," Abby said, completely blank on an appropriate response or diversion.

Matt moved over, tucked his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He was warm and smelled nice, and even though the butterflies in her stomach decided to turn into a rabid swarm as he wrapped his arm around her, she couldn't help but sink into him. It was, after all, very cold... and he smelled really, really good.

"Is that better?" Matt asked, warm breath brushing over her ear.

"Yes," Abby admitted, snuggling against him despite her better judgement. "Sorry," she added, a bit bewildered.

"Oh, it's no hardship," Matt said, and her skin prickled at the sensation of his mouth brushing her ear. This close, she could tell his amusement by the smugness of his voice, the soft laugh that resonated in his chest. "I don't suppose this would have anything to do with how frequently Connor stares at my crotch, would it?"

Abby groaned in embarrassment and attempted to pull away, only to be held in place. "I am so, so sorry-"

He tugged her closer and tilted her head up, cutting off her mortified apology with a kiss. He tasted like mint, and as he manoeuvred her onto his lap, one hand in her hair and the other tightly clutching her back, she wondered insanely if he had brushed his teeth recently. Who brushed their teeth at 5:00 in the afternoon?

Matt deepened the kiss and Abby lost her train of thought, concentrating instead on the softness of his lips, bunching her hands into his hair and moulding her body to his. He kissed like he did everything else, with utter confidence and a quiet thoroughness, his hands pulling her against him with no option for refusal. Not that she would have wanted to - Connor wasn't the only one with an inappropriate tendency to stare.

Connor was probably watching them right now, torn between being gleefully vindicated and hopelessly turned on. The thought made Abby groan, more out of arousal than embarrassment. "The security cameras," she muttered, feeling it was only fair to warn Matt, even if she didn't particularly want him to stop.

"We ought to give Connor a show," Matt said, his teeth grazing her neck, his arms pinning her hips against his hardness. "A little something for all his hard work." He ground his hips up against hers, and Abby nodded, breathless.

Smiling, Matt unzipped her jacket and slipped his hands up under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. Abby rocked her hips against his and tossed her hair back, trying to remember what little she'd learned from high school acting class about staging, presenting the best view to the audience. "Do you have a condom?" Perhaps not the sexiest line in the book, but then again, the camera didn't have a microphone. Well, she thought it didn't.

Matt's eyes darkened, and he nodded. "In my inside coat pocket."

Abby snorted. "Really?"

Matt shrugged, his fingers finding and rolling Abby's nipples until they pebbled and hardened. "I figured with all the hot glances you and Connor were giving me, I'd best be prepared."

"And here I thought we'd been a bit more subtle than that," Abby said, searching for and finding the condom, laying it on the ground as she reached down and undid his zip.

"Not at all, no," Matt said, but his voice lost some of its cockiness as she reached in and wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing slightly.

"Temperature's back up," she pointed out.

In response, Matt tugged her shirt up and over her head, tossing them to the side so he could nuzzle her skin more completely. Within a few minutes they'd both lost most of their clothing, piled up around them and discarded for more interesting things, though Abby did notice that one of Matt's socks hadn't managed to make it all the way off. He didn't seem to care, sucking bruises into her shoulder as she rolled the condom down his length. "Turn around," he muttered into her skin, "I want Connor to see you."

Shuddering, she spun until her back was pressed up against his front, her whole body on display for Connor to see. She sank down until Matt was sheathed entirely inside her, his fingers alternating between playing with her breasts and slipping lower, rubbing her wetness around. He fucked her in slow, solid strokes, whispering into her ear, his stubble scraping along her neck.

"That's it," he told her, fingers slipping in her folds, "watch the camera. Connor's watching you, watching me fuck you, seeing the way you writhe on my cock. Does it turn you on, knowing he's watching?"

"Yes," Abby gasped, wrapping one arm back around his neck, arching her back. Matt continued his litany, whispering greater and greater filth into her ear until his words were all but incomprehensible through his accent. His fingers circled her clit, teasing her closer and closer and then pulling away. As his words disintegrated into indistinguishable brogue interrupted by panting breaths, he finally gave in and rubbed just where she wanted it most. She came, and as her body lit up like a firework she heard him grunt, felt him slowly still inside her.

Abby leaned back against his shoulder, her chest heaving and her body still warm and molten with sex. "So," she said with a laugh once she regained her breath, "can I count this as a 'yes' for a threesome then?"


End file.
